


Not-Rejection

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Mordin/Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Mordin doesn't reject Shepard.





	Not-Rejection

                I walked into the Tech. Lab smiling at Mordin engrossed in his work. I doubt I'd ever get tired of seeing him bent over his work space. Which was good, because that's what he was doing 90% of the time.

                "Shepard." Mordin said once I got closer. "How can I help you?"

                I shrugged slightly. "If you've got a minute to talk..."

                "Actually, wanted to talk." I watched him come around the table. "Medical matters."

                "Okay?" I paused. "Did you accidently release the flesh-eating virus?"

                He smiled. "If did, we'd all be dead. Virus safely disposed of."

                I wasn't really sure how you could safely dispose of a flesh-eating virus and I probably didn't want to know.

                Mordin's expression went serious again. "Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react differently to stress."

                "Haven't we been other this? I'm not sleeping with my crew."

                He ignored me continuing. "Aware you come by a great deal. Have had other species become attracted to me before."

                So my lower eye lid thing actually worked.

                “Very awkward. Skin-tone apparently attractive to turian standards.”

                It was very attractive. Such a sexy red.

                “Subset of krogan sexual deviants enjoy salarien flexibility. More cartilage in skeletal structure.”

                I bet he has some real reach too. Those long lanky arms.

                “Asari offers intriguing, actually. Wonder why." Mordin went to his trade mark thinking stance. "Transpecies pheromones unlikely to work. Must be neurochemical."

                I waited for him to continue. Where was he going with this? Better question, why was he telling me all this? “So?” I asked once it was clear he was off in his own little world.

                “Hmm, ah, apologize, was considering theories.” He shook his head. “Would like to understand your attraction.”

                “You want me to explain why I love you?” Made sense. “I’m not sure if I can explain it. Yeah, you’re skin tone is amazing, I’m a sucker for scars, I could listen to you talk for hours and you’re singing, wow, when you smile I melt inside every time, you’re full of surprises, I never know what to expect when I’m around you, I love how one second you can be ruthless and the next you can be sweet, you’re smart as fuck, you’re a crack shot. Do you want me to keep going because I can though I feel like I’m rambling?”

                He took his time thinking of his next words. “Enjoy you’re rambling. Familiar. Find great pleasure in your company. Sorely miss it. Thoughts focus around you more than Collectors. Distracting. Annoying. Problematic. Feel perverse pleasure when you have insomnia.”

                “Because I mull around the Tech Lab.” It was starting to fall into place. “Are you trying to tell me you’re in love with me?”

                “Emotional processing faster than other species. Has to be. Short-lived culture. Can’t spend time reminiscing. Salarians still feel just resolve it quickly. Explains lack of marriage. Can’t sustain courtship emotions or perhaps based on reproduction. Very little sex drive.”

                “Mordin.” I cut in. “As I said, I can listen to you talk for hours, but right now.” I steepled my fingers. “I need you to get to the point. My heart might really give out from the anticipation.”

                He moved his lower eyelids. “I find myself interested. I’d like to explore these emotions. With you.”

                “Yes.” I blurted.

                God. Goddess. Whatever deity exists. I want this too.

                “Suggest caution. Humans more likely to develop attachment. This might not develop the way expected.” Mordin cupped my face. “Shepard, can’t promise forever. Can only promise right now.”

                I placed my hand over his. “I don’t believe in forever. I’ll take us now and worry about the us of tomorrow, tomorrow.” I knew there will always be the possibility of Mordin falling out of love with me and I’m okay with that. The day may never come, but if it does, I won’t fight it. It will hurt and I’m prepared to accept that pain with the promise of the memories we’ll share in the here and now.

                He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

                “You never know. I might ditch you first.”

                “Possible. Highly unlikely.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was inspired by the song 'The Heart Speaks/Talks' from the video game Ar Tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xk0bNMidCI


End file.
